Reality
by Alexander8162
Summary: just a war that turned out to be much more? What will Vash find out in this? Is it all Reality, a stupid dream, or a past memory...


Chapter 1

How it started

Well, it was another war between Germany and other nations who thought that they could win.. They were wrong. Most of the battle lines were forced to the front lines, like my close friend Roderich. Don't get me wrong, Roderich was a grate solider and all, but sometimes he would let his passion for music get the better of him.

I'll never forget the last day we spent as friends, we were hanging out like old times. We had so much fun that we lost track of time and it was already dark outside, so Roderich let me spend the night at his house, he was always so thought full.

That night my friend was taken from me, but I didn't notice he was gone till it was too late. When I woke up it was 8:00 in the morning and usually Roderich would be in his studies or making breakfast, so I checked; the kitchen, studies, back yard, lawn, and even the piano room but he was no ware to be found. That's when it hit me, when I found a note hanging on the living room wall

Note to the citizens in this house

We are sorry to inform you that we had to remove soldier Roderich Edestein, for we have grown a shortage of back up recently. We will inform you on more info in the coming month.

Soldier Dan Millers

After I read this, I already knew the fate of my friend either he would be captured or Killed. And I for one would not let that happen, so I got myself prepared for war, as you could already tell my friend was Austrian so he would die , me I'm a Swiss so no amount of torcher can tear me down.

Once I got myself armed and ready , I was contacted by one of the soldiers , Rhone , he Knew I was in need of info and he was not going to have me wait any longer then I had to.

But something inside me keeps telling me that I should keep my eye on him , until then Rhone and I make our way to the base were all the other corporals and official " top rated soldiers are". I guess I was never really made for war since I always so neutral , but when I know my friend is in trouble and needs me, for dang sure I'm going to fight.

Chapter 2

Back story of war

Alright, so after what seemed like hours Rhone and I finally made it to the bass. Once I was formally introduced to the head boss he told the guards and soldiers to give us a moment to discuss. I don't know why but at that point I could care less to what this guy had to say , but once he said something about "soldier " I just had to ask him to repeat.

"I said, I've heard about you Vash Zwingli, you are a top class soldier that once fought for your contrary"

"Yeah…What's it to you?"

"Well cause you are the best…It would be a shame if the German's caught you"

Ok , so I didn't see that one coming , this guy really had me worried it was….freaky…anyway after the hole weird conversation , he let me in on the worst news ever. That a lot of the soldiers that were pulled into the war recently have been captured and that Roderich was one of those unlucky soldiers.

When I heard this I nearly freaked out….I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I warned him, but he didn't listen….Ok.. Now its war, watch out war the trigger happy Swiss is on his way….

After the fact that I almost went crazy, the head boss told me to just go back home…yeah right like I going to let these people have all the fun, so I told him that I was going to the "lock down camp" that has my friend…Yeah he didn't take it so well, and what he did was he ordered Rhone to come with me and now I'm stuck with the clumsy fool.

At least he helped me so far , so he's not completely useless…I know , he's trying to help ,but really I don't trust this guy very much. He's loud, clumsy, immature, a bit of an outdoors loving sociopath, and worst of all he won't shut up for five minutes. God if I didn't know any better I'd say this guy is related to Feliciano, but without the wired curl. Lord, have mercy on my soul to have a least a little patients to not kill this guy.

Chapter 3

Tricked

Well, we made it to the "Lock down camp" that has my friend. I just hope that he hasn't died yet because after this I'm going to murder him… Anyway, Once Rhone and I scooped what seemed the east wall I told him I was going to go check the back wall. As I made my way to the back I noticed that most of the guards patrolled the outside then on the wall, interesting.

Before I could contact Rhone, I was nearly spotted by a guard patrolling the outside grounds. Way to close for comfort if you ask me, however a few moments later I could hear Rhone calling me…crap not good.. So I waited for him to get a little closer; then I grabbed him, covered his mouth with my hand, and hoisted him down till both of us were in a sitting position….

"ssssshhh, Do you want to be captured?...*he nodded* Then stay down"

Then I looked over the bush and saw the guard was gone, so I let go of Rhone. Then we both stood up, to what I expected to scooped more, but nope. I heard what sounded like air being let out with a big boom…dang it….smoke bomb…

I tried to find Rhone, but it was useless. Then with my "country abilities" I was able to fight off some of the soldiers, but I was quickly out numbered. Once the fog cleared I saw Rhone in the distance walking towards were the guards had me pinned down.

I called him to help, but he just smiled and walked to one of the guards that didn't have me pinned...I couldn't believe it. Rhone shook the guys hand and…

"He's all yours"

"Thank you, oh and hears your reward "

And with that the guard gave him a hole but loud of cash….yeah I seriously didn't see this coming. After a final handshake, Rhone; walked over to me, grabbed one of my many guns , he put the barrel under my chin, and forced my head to look up at him so we could see eye to eye.

"Well I guess this is ware we say goodbye , I'll make sure to tell the boss that you failed at your own mission and that I barely made it out alive"

"…you…coward, you are a traitor to your own kind….I feel sorry for you"

"mmm, Why?"

"Cause, you don't even see that they're using you. Once you walk away they'll kill you."

"Wright, like I'm going to…!"

I was wright, the main leader of the border patrol stabbed Rhone. Man this is so not my week, After the leader was done with the killing spree. He walked over to me….yeah so not my week….

Once the tense staring contest was done, he ordered for the guards to bound me with chains so that way I couldn't fight…..When they were sure I couldn't fight , they had a happy time kicking my butt while I sat there defenseless.

After, they took me in through those huge iron doors. When inside they pushed me up against a wall to tack a sample of my blood, yeah I really hate needles so it was heck just to go through that. Once done they lead, forced, me down the hall to a grate opening that turned into a maze of other hall ways.

The direction they took me was labeled "Holding cells" , I guess I was about to be part of their "toy soldier collection". When they found a cell that was empty , they through me in and locked the cell before I could run out, I knew they would do this so I ended up running into the cell bares to scare them off…it worked…Now I'm basically a captive of war…sucks…

Chapter 4

Torture

Well, that could have gone better, but I'm not going to let them get away with this so easily. So far I've made some progress to making a little dent in the bars of my cell….but my "neighbors" keep telling me to stop..

"Why…are you telling me to stop? I thought you were soldiers. I thought you were supposed too never give up on your Country …."

"Because …it's pointless to fight against something that you have no chance or choice to win"

"Yeah…just give it up…if you don't then you too will be broken like we are"

That thing about being broken and crap got me mad. How could they be saying this? ...

"Never! I'll never give up, even if it means I die. I'll fight till my friend is safe!"

With that I ran and hit the cell bars quit hard, that the bars caved out…not smart, I hurt my arm more than it already was. As I was about to go in for another attack I heard a spitting sound, I immediately had to move, but I was to slow and the drug got me in the neck…..

When I woke up I found myself in a vary hazy gray room unable to move to see what nightmare awaited me….sad to say "nightmare "Isn't the proper word to describe the; pain, torture, and agony that they put me through….Once they saw I was awake they let out the; cracking of whips, the tearing of skin, the hard blows of fists from all sides, and even the hard on torture of disabling me…

They caused me so much pain, they even brock both my right leg and my left arm…but since they got bored of me, they told one of the "standoff" guards to carry me back to my cell, honestly this person could have finished me off, but he did as he was told….suck up…..if I could see, and able to move this guy would have a face full of fists.

Well he "Lead" me back to my jail cell and told me the weirdest thing ever…

"So I've heard that people tend to let you down, but will you let yourself down from the fight?"

And left…..well I for one am to hurt to care what that was suppose too mean, right now I'd rather wonder if my choice to come here for my friend was a stupid one or just another decision that got us both killed in the end…I guess there's only one way to find out…..If I make it out alive or not…..

Chapter 5

The game

Ok, I was rudely woken up by the same person that "guided" to my cell, he told me that the bosses wanted all the grate soldiers to attend a little game…right, so a game of tic tack tow or gold fish?...oh how I wish it was those cause what came next will forever remain in my mind till the end of time…

He cuffed my good arm and cuffed his other arm and lead me .We headed down a tunnel of gray walls until he stopped in front of a double silver door. My guess was that this door was some type of metal, but when those doors opened all of hades fallowed. When I saw the full room , I noticed that my bound was unlocked and that my sense of direction was gone….just grate….So what I did I do, I went looking to see if any other people were hear , to see what I was up against with.

Awesome thing to happen was I found myself completely surrounded by weapons of all ; shapes, sizes, old, new, top class, original , up dated, beyond up dated, and…..then I found them. My weapons oh god, please tell me that this is not a dream…..nope not a dream.

All of a sudden, about 51 people enter the same room…. I can already tell that this is going to be bad…

"Listen up soldiers! We are proud to inform you that you will all be attending in our little game…..This game of life…or death. Each of you have to fight and kill one another, last man standing wins…..Now let the game begin!"

And with that all 51 soldiers made their way to the weapons, but I was already one step ahead because I already had everything I needed.

Since everyone decided to tack each other I decided to sit back till I really needed to fight, but that plan flew out the window when 22 people were kill by traps in the room…..oh grate just what I need another training cores….Well as I dodge a trap, I start firing at the people injured, weak, or trying to see if their fighting pale was alive….Once most of the people were cleared it was just me and another soldier who were the last standing…

"Congratulations, you tow are the last to stand before us…Now let's see which one of you is the better soldier…."

After being given the right to fight ….my opponent decided to come at me with a full on charged right hook…..I dogged it to deliver a killer round house kick…..The epic battle raged on like this for some time till my opponent was able to find a scattered knife, I on the other hand still was in possession of my army knife…

"Well I do have to say that you're a good fighter…..a perfect soldier, but what is it you're fighting for?"

"I came here to rescue a very close friend that I consider family…..you"

"….to be free…."

"Free?... For what?"

"….well I guess I haven't really thought about it that way….."

"Why have you tow stopped?! FIGHT!"

"NO! This is all bull crap I will not kill down another"

"Then if you will not fight freely …We will have no choice , but to execute your wife …soldier…"

That's when we could see the leader holding a women, probable in her 30's , with a gun pointed to her head…

"This was the deal either tack it or loose her. Your decision soldier"

Then suddenly, my opponent charges at me…We both lock in a knife vs. knife battle….

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I'm going to do"

"What?"

Then he grabs my wrist that had the knife and forced it into his chest….

"No!..."

I helped his sit somewhat but he was slipping and losing too much blood…

"Sorry…it was the only thing I could think of"

"By killing yourself?!"

"Yeah, because I know if I won they would still kill her, and I couldn't stand seeing her die….."

"I know how you fell.. Now stay still I'm going to help you"

"No…..didn't you just hear me? It would be better for you to get out of here….you…have a better chance to do this then me…..please…don't think that it was all a mistake cause…..you'll just end up….losing…everything…."

And with one last breath, he was gone. The next thing I know I hear a gun shoot, at first I think it's me who has been shoot, but it was the women that died in cold blood just like her husband…..

"Well now that the drama is over.. Congratulations soldier. You are the last standing, you young man have won the games"

… Yeah, but for what price?

After a while, all the leaders made their way down to where I was standing…

"Well , I am proud to inform you that you are now part of the German army…"

"….. What?! That's what all this was, to see who would be better to win a war that is ruining people's lives!"

"..Yep, did you really think we would let a person like you slip from this opportunity?"

That's when I couldn't tack it any more… tears rolled down my face ,for I knew that all these people fought in vain…

"So this is the reward I get for killing innocent lives….."

"Well the reward isn't complete "

…This can't be good

Chapter 5

Secrets in a Contract

"Come with us soldier"

After they instructed me to follow, of course I did as they told. Some minutes past, which felt like hours, we arrived at a huge room that was filled with other "Important people" having a conversation about the war, interesting.

After a while the leader decided to tell everyone about his new "top class" soldier…..For a while when the leader spook everyone seemed like they were eyeing me…..

"Attention!...My fellow comrades I have big news. It seems that I was successful in finding the perfect soldier to win this war…..Comrades, I would like you to meet soldier….."

"….vash "

I wasn't sure if I wanted them to now my name, but for now I guess I have to deal with it….

"Vash, I need to know something before we can continue…"

"Yes, what is it…sir"

"Do you know that once we are done hear that you will become the strongest soldier this world will ever know?"

Grate, so I was going to their little test rat….just perfect…..

"….and what exactly do you have in mid?"

"It's nothing to hard.. All you have to do is sine this contract"

Oh god it's my grate enemy…contract.. We meet again. For this time around I read the fine print and it wasn't that bad. All it was, was an alliance of trust and dignity to follow the law of the German army.

"So… ….This is all I have to do?

"Yes….."

He smirked , but I just pushed it aside and I singed the contract , but nothing could have prepared me for what came after….After I singed the paper the other officials congratulated the boss, while they were praising him I meet up with my old guide person that left me alone in "the game room"….

"Hey ware did you go, and why did you leave me?"

"Sorry, I couldn't stay the boss just informed me to take you not stay with you. And I was in the same room as the leader, but I was guarding the door"

"….well then if it was just a job to for fill you could have just said it that way….."

"I know, but lately the leaders don't like other soldier communicating with the captives"

Ok so I couldn't argue with that…. One he had a good point, and two this person looks really familiar for some reason..

"Ok…,Vash"

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to you in privet please"

"Um.., Ok"

Then pulled me into a different room, so no could hear our conversation.

"Vash, I wanted you to do one more thing, and if you do then you'll be able to be one of us for sure."

"…..What is it?"

"I want you to have the honor of…., executing one of the captives that have overcome their stay…"

"What!.. You want me to kill another innocent soul?.. Sorry, but I'm not going to be a soldier that turned into a murder just to become something that I strongly disagree on"

Then I tried make my way to the door, but I hear him pull out a gun and point it directly to the back of my head.

"Do really think that is a good idea. One more step and I blow your brains out"

Ok I was in a bad situation, but I wasn't going to die like this, so I turned around were we faced each other..

"So… what is it you really want?"

"I want you to do as your told soldier"

That could only mean…..

"I want you to for fill your duties and kill the captive!"

"….who's the captive?"

" Just follow me"

Then he lowers his gun and leads me to the "holding for execution room" and through the cell doors I came face to face with…..

" Let me introduce you to the executioner…."

"Roderich?"

Chapter 6

Conversation with an executioner

I couldn't believe it my friend was alive.. Banged up, but alive….I had to retain myself a little so the boss wouldn't get suspicious….

"You know this person?"

"Yes sir, this person and I have -had our fair share of battles in the past"

"Is that so?'

"The reason for this was because he betrayed me so long ago…."

"Vash..What are you talking about.. We.."

"Shut up! No one want's to hear your excuses"

Sorry Roderich, I have a plan that maybe stupid enough to work.. I guess I'll tell you later..

"So you still on to having the honors?"

"Why I'd be delighted to do it. If it means getting rid of this pain.."

"Brilliant, now when will you want the due date?"

"….How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I'll let everyone now….Lets bee on our way then"

"Wait.. You ahead I want to have a man to man talk alone"

"Ok, I'll meet you back at the meeting room"

"Yes sir"

Once he left I turned my gaze to my friend, he look more terrified then pleased to see we were alone…

"Don't worry Roderich it's all part of my plane"

"You mean you were just playing him?.. You sneaky little Swiss"

"Thanks for the complement, now listen closely"

I explained the plan to him carefully, so he wouldn't mess it up…After some time though I had to bid him far well till the execution day, Rodirich if only you were more level headed we wouldn't be in this mess…I made my way back to the meeting room, no one question why I was late, for once I think I know what I'm doing…..

"Vash"

"Yes?"

"Phillip Will show you to your new sleeping quarters"

"Ok, fine with me"

Then a man showed up next to me, He didn't seem to glad to hear his job….poor guy. When we made it to the sleeping quarters he bid me goodbye and good night….I guess I needed sleep cause I immediately knocked out once I lied down on the bed.

Chapter 7

Execution day

9:37am

Well today was the day…The day ware me and my friend will finally get out of here for good. Frist things first, I have to get " prepared" to "kill" the executioner…..

10:54am

The boss was finally able to tell everyone to be ready by three. This is not part of the plan, it has to be at five….

"Sir"

"Yes, Vash"

"I wanted to discuss the time for the execution"

"Oh.. Ok"

"I was thinking.. Maybe it would be better if it was healed at five"

"Five? Why five?"

"Well in the conversation I had with the executioner. He told me he wanted to see his last sunset. I for one think he should at least get one last wish"

"….Ok, five it is. You are lucky that everyone won't be there until fore thirty-three"

"…Really?.. Well, no matter. So I guess I'll see you at the execution"

"Yes, see you there"

Alright, so everything was going according to plan, now all I needed to do was go to the execution and play it out from there. I just hope that it works out like I hoped, but hay so far so good.

4:44pm

Everyone is here, the place isn't paced, there's no guards, and all the bosses don't suspect a thing. My this was one of the most best plans that I've ever had so far…..

4:56pm

Everything is set now I star at my friend walking in chains for the last time...Before I could "kill" my boss pulled me aside to have a small conversation, I for one was never a person for small talk…..

"Hear you go Vash, tack this weapon with pride for the hole fate of the German army depends on this one evening "

"I know, I'll make you proud…."

When we were done talking he handed me the kill weapon a battle axe as long as a bed frame….Oh this is just perfect….

5:00pm

Now was the time were everything would go down. I slowly made my way up to ware Roderich was, and man does he know how to look pleading…..I stood in front of him battle ax in hand, he just gave me one last glance before...I missed copping him , but ended up copping off my bosses head clean off.

As expected everyone freaked out, but that was also vary useful…While everyone ran like chickens without heads, Roderich and I pulled out our hidden weapons and started killing all the witnesses…

Finally all the non-innocent people….We were just about to make our way to freedom, but one thing was still to be done…..

Chapter 8

Soldier, savior

"Come on Vash, We did it…Let's get out of here"

"We can't"

"What why not?"

"We can't leave these people….these soldiers. Don't they want to be free too?"

"But the in tire bass is on the frisk , all the Germans are going to come and catch us"

"Well if you want to leave than do so, but I'm going to help the captives"

I knew what I was getting myself into, but I didn't care. I would rather see these people free than being free…Obviously I care more about these people than escaping at this point , can't Roderich see that?

"….You can't do this alone….I will help you, but I won't like it"

"…Thanks Roderich"

After that we made our way back inside. The inside wasn't occupied at all, interesting. No army, no guards, no one at all. Just the prisoners and us that was it…..it was very uneasy …I mean at least they could have come after us or something, but no one showed up…

"Wear is every one?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you did work with them"

"Yeah for only a day…..Now shut up and let's get these people out of here"

We then found the key that un-looks the cells. Once we obtained it, we immediately went to the "holding cells". Pg.36

"Alright, the panel for "un-look" cells is up ahead. Once we get the cells un-looked you lead them to the wall I'll be behind the group just in case anyone falls behind"

"Alright, Vash. Whatever you say"

Finally everything was in motion. We would free the captives, get to the wall, somehow get over the wall, and be home free…..

"Ok everyone get out.. Your all free now"

"…are you kidding….Is this a joke?"

"No, you are all finally going to be free. But to get out of here you have to follow me.. My friend Vash with be behind us just in case any of you fall back"

It was silent for a moment until they all got the message and followed Roderich, while I took care of the weak….

Yes, finally we were outside….Now all we need was to get all these people and ourselves over the wall….

"Vash, what do we do know?"

"I'm thinking"

That's when I spotted a ladder that led to a lookout house that you could exit over the wall….nice opportunity…

"Roderich over there, there seems to be ladder. We can send five people at a time"

"Alright, everyone form a line only five can go. Once those five are over the next five goes and so forth"

"In that case, Roderich you should go with the first group to make sure everyone gets over"

"Not this again Vash"

"Please Roderich, I'll keep my eye on the people on this side of the wall."

He was silent for a moment until I said…

"I'll be fine, just go….Everything is going to be okay"

"Fine…Come on men move it!"

And like that him and fore others made it over. Five by five the soldiers went and all have made it so far. Now only a hand full and myself are left on the wrong side…..

"Okay.. Next five"

"..Sir…there are only two left after this so you and them can come over next"

"I know soldier…Now get over the wall"

"Yes sir"

After that five it was just me and two other soldiers…Man I can't wait to get to my house and fall asleep in my comfy bed….

"Okay, we're next…Let's go….."

Chapter 9

Home free

We finally were over the wall.. Yes finally away from all the killing sprees…Now we could all go home and get back to life…

"Vash, you made it…I was starting to worry"

"Why would you worry…..I'm capable of handling things….but sometimes not alone.. Thanks for staying when you did"

"…..your welcome.. Now let's get out of here before they come after us"

"Good plan, if I do say so myself "

Our little chit chat ended, as we made eye contact of the in-tire mass of former captive soldiers….Well it was worth seeing that everyone was okay to proceed on word…..

Well we made it to a check point.. In other words some soldiers knew where they were and depart, departed, well the more soldiers that find their way back home the better…

"Well they found their way home"

"Yes….but we still need to find our way home"

"….good point"

I knew witch way it was to get back.. I just want Roderich to find out his own way back for once…Seriously for a piano loving aristocrat like Roderich should have learned a long time ago how to get from Germany's house back to his…It's not that hard…..

"Vash."

"..Yes?"

"Can we rest hear for the night…Some of the soldiers look tiered and we have been walking since six pm. And hear it is eleven: forty-three pm. We can start back up in the morning"

"…..Alright"

We spent the night outside…it still amazes me to this day that Roderich survived the outdoors…..Anyway , when everyone was fully ready we set off once more….And once more, Some more soldiers found their way. Now there is a hand full left to worry about…..

"I can't believe how much ground we've covered Vash"

"I know…I'm starting to think our group is falling back though"

"Me two ….Maybe we should start looking for food, everyone must be famished "

"Yeah…..okay you look after the group, I'll look for the food…Deal?"

"Deal"

So, I left Roderich in charge to watch the group….Honestly finding food out there…it was actually going very well, I just hoped that Roderich didn't bore them all to death…..

Chapter 10

Hiding

"Alright Roderich , I think I found enough food to feed everyone for one day…Now let's ….Roderich?"

I barely realized that no one was even there…..Not good…..Could they have went off to find their own food…or were they captured…

"Roderich?!"

…..No answer…Grate just when we were home free they go and get captured….Leaving me to go after them…Why does this crap all ways happen to me?...

"Roderich?...Guys…..I swear if you are playing tricks…I will shoot you all"

Still no answer….Okay I'm going to try one more time and if they don't answer I think I'll go mad…..

"…..Roderi….."

Then out of no ware I was grabbed and thrown down…..Who in the right mind does he think he is?"

"Roderich…What are you doing….I'm serious, what the heck is going on?!"

"Shut up…..Okay he's gone. Everyone its okay to come out now"

Then the group all start showing themselves from their hiding places….Okay what in the world was going on…..Obviously I needed to know…

"Okay.. Can someone tell me what that was all about?"

"Sorry…It looks like we were fallowed after all"

"…..Well that's just grate….and you all just hid….Wow real manly"

"Hey don't judge, my pistol didn't have ammo and you're the only person hear with more than one gun"

"…Yeah….but you did't have to scare the crap out of me"

It is not good to scare a Swiss that as a very armed double barrel gun strapped to his back, and at least five other hand guns, and two army knives….Honestly Roderich, you need to think more often.. if you did then this world would be a little better….

"Well we need to continue before he comes back"

"Are you nuts? Their after us….We're not going to make it"

"Shut up we will all get through this….We just need to keep a low profile the rest of the way"

"….yeah…Okay"

"Now man up and let Roderich and I get you and the rest of the group home"

Well after the hole drama act, everyone set out once more to get back home and far away was as possible from the German base…..For now I hoped that we would be able to get these people off our hands….For some time now I've always wondered what might have happed if Roderich never agreed to stay…..Well I'm not about to stop and ask….

"Hey Roderich"

"..Yeah, Vash?"

"...when we do get back home…..What do you think will happen?"

"What do you mean?'

Are you kidding.. I couldn't tell him out loud so I had to whisper it to him..

"I mean, in the next meeting Lud-wing is going to be on us like no tomorrow"

"Yeah, I guess he will, but hay at least we will go through it together right?"

"…right…Hey Roderich"

"Yeah"

"…..I know it may seem sometimes that I don't care about our friendship,…but I'm truthfuly glad to call you family"

"….You, really think of me as.. Family?

"Yeah….Why do you think I would tell you…Oh and if you tell anyone about this conversation I will just might have to shoot you down…got it?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I got it…."

"Good"

With that conversation done and gone…hopefully…We continued our way across the German territory…Man we just needed to get over the border and be done with it..

That is until the worst came into play….

Chapter 11

Gunshot

Time passed and before I knew it.. Everything came crashing down…..

"Hey Roderich…"

I could have sworn I heard the clicking of a gun….crap…I turned my gaze slightly in the other direction and saw him…The leader of the German bass…alive and pointing a vary armed gun at Roderich…I had no time to really react all I could manage to do was push Roderich out of the way…

BANG!

The sound of the hand gun goes off as it penetrates my upper right side…I just stood there, without a thought in the world... except for one….' Is this the end?'

"Vash!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I do have to saw Vash you have guts….I really do wish though that you didn't get in the way"

"H-How are you alive? Vash killed you….."

"Oh.. No he didn't kill me, he killed one of my workers that I instructed to tack my place….What, did you really think I would trust a random soldier in one day.. Please.."

"Y-you….."

Roderich couldn't even make a sentence for he knew I was slipping…

"….Vash?"

"….R…Roderich"

"….Stay with me…..just for a little longer.."

Man, I really hate it when this happens…Dang it….I didn't have enough time.. I was losing to much blood and at the same time Roderich was desperately trying to save me…this is a first…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You honestly think you can save him? You are pathetic and weak….You couldn't even tell that I was fallowing you the hole time….now it is time for you to say your goodbyes"

This…wasn't good Roderich I going to get killed and I couldn't do a thing…. I really wish I could've helped, but I ended up making it worse by fainting from louse of blood….

"…..Vash?...Vash?...Answer me dang it!...Please…oh god no Vash….you freaking monster…..Why…."

"Because I can and I did….Now this won't hurt a bit"

All Roderich could do was look at the man in horror as the he saw his fate in those dark evil eyes of the leader…..

When….it happened

Chapter 12

Rage

"…you…You won't get away with this…..I-I won't let you!"

"Do you honestly think you can kill me?"

"I don't think…I know… Now let me repay you for hurting my friend and all the people that you've murdered"

"….Well someone has gotten braver haven't they?"

"That's it!"

With that Roderich charged the man full on, making them fall down into a nearby ditch….In the process the leader lost his gun giving Roderich the advantage….

Of course the man tried to crawl away, but Roderich didn't allow that

"And where do you think you're going?"

Roderich then quickly grabbed his ankle and dragged him back down….The boss was able to use his other leg to kick Roderich off to make his escape...but Roderich was right behind him..

"And you said I was pathetic, please"

"Well…you are because you lead me right to my…Gun!"

With that the leader grabbed his gun and immediately points it at Roderich's head…..The leader was just about to pull the trigger till….

BANG!

Everything goes silent as a trigger of a gun was pulled…The leader falls dead before Roderich, showing a smoky gun held by….a Swiss….

"…Vash?"

Chapter 13

Back on track

"Oh my god! Vash your alive..I thought you died on me a moment ago"

"No….I'm fine while you were busy fighting the boss. The group patched me up a little"

"..Well you couldn't have come at a better time Vash….You save my life yet again"

"Yeah, I know…I lost count on how many times I saved you, but that doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to worry about getting these people and ourselves home.."

"I couldn't agree with you more"

Then we continued on our way like nothing ever happened…..I mean….we escaped a German bass while killing all the witnesses, freed all the captives, killed the main boss of the base, and now hear we were not having a care in the world…Man.. We are evil…

"Hey.. Roderick, Vash"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"This is our stop…We wish you to luck on your journey home…."

"…Good luck to you all as well"

"…yeah it was a pleaser to have a awesome group of soldiers along sides us"

"Thank you both…And god bless"

"Too you as well"

And again we bid far well to the last of the group…To be honest I really didn't want to be leaf alone out hear…with Roderich…and his sense of directions….Can someone please tell me he knows where he's going….I do….I just want to know if he douse…

"Roderich"

"Yes, Vash?"

"Can I ask a very important question?"

"Yeah.. Go ahead"

"Okay…So far we knew where we're going correct?"

"Yes"

"I just want to know if you think you know witch way it is back to your place"

"…Of course I do…Its….North…No West"

"There both wrong.. We go East….Stupid…West is back ware we came from and North is towards Asia"

After I said that I smacked the back of his head, because I've waited a very long time to do that…

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Just for everything you put me through over this though time period"

For a moment everything was silent….Okay, too silent what is that piano pansy up to now?...I turned around to find that he was not their…Grate not again…But before I could say anything Roderich tackled me and ran off with my white beret…

"Hey! Get back here with that!"

"If you want.. You're just going to have to come and get it"

"…Roderich if you don't give it back right now. I swear I will shout you into the next century!"

"Yeah.. Sure you will…."

"Get back here!"

Oh that stupid piano pansy was so going to get his butt kicked…I kid you not this guy became a fast runner over the years…No surprise there….

Chapter 14

Home again

I cased that fool like no tomorrow.. This jerk pays me back by making me case him all over like an idiot….Well two can play this game..

"…R-Roderich….Please…..Slow…down…I…need a breather"

"Okay…Man.. Who knew you would case me this long…."

"Well….You would two if I took your… sheet music"

"….Good point…Fine hear…Really I don't get why you care so much about it"

"…Of course not.."

I turn my gaze away from Roderich to scoop exactly where we were exactly….To my surprise, we were in my home town in Switzerland…..Roderich you are such an awesome idiot…..

"Roderich…Do you realize where we are?"

"Yeah….I know I'm going to have my butt kicked later on, but look at the bright side at least I lead you to your neighborhood"

"…..Yeah….I guess you did…Okay…I'm not going to kill you today…But no one said I couldn't kill you for all the crap I had to go through tomorrow"

"…fine whatever makes you happy…"

"Come on, you know I just messing"

"Yeah I know"

"Why are you such a pest?"

And there we were two friend joking around and messing with each other like they always would…Now Me and Roderich both agreed that we wouldn't get ourselves in another situation like that ever again…..

Chapter 15

Darkness within

"Hey Roderich… Why so quite all of a sudden?"

"mmm? Sorry I spaced out for a moment"

"It's okay. I was just asking you if you were going home yet"

"Why?"

"Well…we did travel a long way and you must be hungry"

"So….you want me to stay…for dinner"

"Well yeah…..you are my friend and all….but its okay if you don't want to"

"…..No.. I do.. Thank you"

After that we went to my house, it was just like old times when we were young…man I miss those times, but now we get to catch up…

Truth be told….Roderich has been acting a bit off since we arrived….Like he's been telling me to just leave everything to him while I rest….and, now he's cooking…for both of us….alone….without anyone other than us in my house…yeah who wouldn't be worried…..

"Um…Roderick?"

"Yeah, Vash"

"What exactly are we going to have?"

"Oh….well, it's going to be a surprise"

Yeah…alright….I do not like this….why is he acting so…..weird? I honestly don't want to find out what the surprise dinner will be…..

"Vash dinner's done"

"Oh….okay"

I made my way slowly to the kitchen table ware everything was set, and made….nothing out of the ordinary….right?... Pg.59

"This.. Sure looks…good….So.. What's for dinner?"

Roderich looks start in to my eyes and smirks the most evil grin I have ever seen in my life…..For a moment I'm silent, but the silence is too much so I nervously spoke up…

"…..R-Roderich?"

He just got up and made his way behind me and whispered..

"Is it not obvious? …You are the dinner"

Before I could say another word Roderick took a stack knife and stabbed me in the shoulder, then again in my left side near my stomach…..

"…..!...W-what….is..t-this?"

"Your fate"

After, Roderick grabbed me by my neck collar and through me to the ground…Quickly after he pinned me down..

"R-Roderich…G-get off!"

"Hhahahahahaha! You really are clueless…Your friend is no more…And now you are left truly alone.. And you can't do anything about it!"

He took the knife in hand with much pride, and took one last glance in my scared pleading eyes before he stabbed my hart….I just lied their lifeless as he devoured every inch of flesh on my arm….who would have thought it would end this way…me being killed and eaten by my own friend….The last thing I now before I fully slip away…..

I stand up….in a limp hair in my face as tears of blood role down my bruised face…My clothes are torn and covered in my blood…Roderich just stares at this person, once Vash , but now a different sole as taken his place…..

"Yes…rise, you and I shall rule this world…And no one will be able to stop us"

"…as you wish, but first I wish to do something first"

Chapter 16

Just a dream

"And what is that"

"I would love to pay you back for the pain which you have just caused"

"What?!"

With that I charged into him and pinned him to the ground…..and with one last evil giggle …..

"What's the madder Roddy? I thought you wanted me to be this way….we both hold a black hart…but you.. You still have him in you…So that means it's your turn to die…."

He just stayed there, yeah thanks to the new demonic powers I was given I grabbed the discarded knife, but decided that was to simple so I grabbed my nearby hand gun and pointed it straight at his head….

"Please vash don't we can work this…..!"

Bang

The ring of the shot stayed in the air for some time as I look at the lifeless fool that thought he could get away with everything…..well.. Not today

I didn't want to waste any more time, so I "returned the favor" for his actions by ripping off every inch of flesh that was on his right side, then his arm…I am not about to let him forget what he has done…..

"Hhahahahahaha, how douse it feel now Roddy?...Oh yeah…your dead…Hehehe"

When I was about to get off all victoriously I was grabbed by the ankle…..'How is this idiot still alive!?'

"So you do want to fight back"

"…y-yes…But…this time…It is you.. who.. is doomed"

Red eyes, messed up hair, and blood over every inch of clothes came charging at me…..The next thing I know…..

I shoot up in my bed covered in sweet and breathing vary heavy…

"….Just…..a dream?...All just a dream.. Thank god"

"Big bruder?"

Came a very shy voice of Lilli…no we are not blood related she just likes calling me her brother….

"Yes Lilli?"

"Are you okay…I heard you say something.. But when I checked on you. You were still asleep"

"Wait.. Still? What time is it?"

"…..11:43am"

"What.. Really?"

"Yes…I didn't want to disturb you, so I let you sleep in"

Okay this is really creepy….was it all a dream or just the night mare part.. Because it all felt so really….I guess there's only one way to find out…

"Well, I'm fine now, you don't have to worry any more okay…"

"Okay.. I'll be in the garden if you need anything else big bruder"

"Okay, just be carefull"

"I will"

And once she was gone I quickly got dressed and headed straight over to Roderich's house…Man I am so glad he doesn't live too far from my place….

"Roderich?"

I give the door a good nock, but at first there was no answer. I was about to nock a second time until Roderich opened the door Pg.65

Chapter 17

Unexpected visit

"Vash? What are you doing here?"

"Roderich…I just need to talk to you for a moment …Please"

"Fine, but you should have warned me about the…Unexpected visit"

"….Yes well this is a bit more important than a warning"

He stayed silent through the hole time I told him the hole story…from the war to the weird ending

"So…why did you come to me about it?"

"…I just wanted to know if…any of it was true or if it was another stupid dream turned into a nightmare."

"Well it's obvious that it was all just a dream. Germany and I have not even talked to each other for a while, let alone to be a war between us."

"..Oh.."

Yeah I was a little hart broken yet at the same time realized that it was a dream, but you know I guess I can't let my dreams get the better of me..

After confirming that was all just a silly dream I bid them a goodbye and left to attend a very lonely walk back to my house. I guess you could say it was worth it when I got home. I saw Lilli outside attending to the garden, like she always douse around this time of day.

"….Oh big bruder your back, are you okay? You left in quit a hurray"

"Yes I'm fine, I just needed to have a talk with Roderich that's all"

"Oh, I'm so glad you tow are able to go to each other for help, I just wish you tow would get along and become friends"

"I know Lilli, but sometimes we can't change how people become"

"Oh…"

Man I hate it when she's like this. I've told her all about the past and god knows that I can't change how things got so out of control….But again I really don't want to be the one to blame for his mistakes…

"Don't be sad Lilli. I'm sure things will get better…in time"

"Until then could you at least try to get along with Mr. Austria?"

"I'll do my best Okay"

"Okay"

Well I guess all I can do know is protect Lilli from the terrible people of the world, and see that no one hurts her…not even me..

"Hay big bruder"

"Yes Lilli?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just for all you've done for me, I'm really happy that I have a big bruder like you"

No Lilli, thank you for saving me from myself. You deserve more, but you are still happy with all I give you. You just don't know how lucky I am that I've found you…my little fallen angel….


End file.
